Not Strong Enough
by Paelen the Magnificent
Summary: When the Fellowship is suddenly landed in Middle-Earth, how will they get back? Then, Aragorn is gravely injured, and the police are hot on their trail. How will Spica and her best friend Vega ever get the endangered Fellowship back where they belong? NO SLASH THIS IS ONLY RATED T BECAUSE OF DETAILED INJURIES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings! (though I wish I did) All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!

Please no flames or cussing, or I will remove your review.  
_

I check my watch. 6:30 already? I think to myself. It was time to go. Good thing I had already gotten ready before turning on The Return of the King. I flick off the TV and start towards the door after grabbing my purse. I close my apartment's faded wood door and head for the streets. The Fourth of July block party was tonight, and everyone was welcome to come. I was wearing my prettiest halter-top black dress with sequins and black flats. I had my hair done up in a fishtail braid and my evenstar necklace clipped around my neck. It wasn't quite dark yet, so Vega, my best friend, and I were going to meet at the Pizza Parlor down the street and get something to eat before we went. I go down in the elevator, even though I usually go down the stairs for exercise.  
The air is hot and muggy. You can hear the mosquitoes buzzing around overhead and dogs barking in the distance. People are already setting up for the big party. One group is setting up table after table for the food, and another group is putting out picnic blankets and chairs for others to sit on and watch the fireworks. I jump in my small green bug and begin to pull out of my parking space. As I drive down the street towards the pizza parlor, I hurriedly smear lip-gloss on and swipe some mascara across my eyelashes.  
Since the pizza parlor was only a few blocks away, I get there before Vega does. I park and enter the small shop. The bell on the door rings as I come in and the clerk appears behind the counter.  
"Hi, how may I help you?"  
The red and white checkered floor was splattered with pizza sauce and pieces of bread sticks underneath the dark mahogany wood tables, but surprisingly, the tablecloths were clean. The smell of pizza and chicken wings mingled in the air, and turned the place into a cozy, delicious sanctuary.  
"Large pepperoni with a dozen breadsticks, please." I respond.  
"Fifteen dollars and twenty-six cents." He says. I hand him the exact change and I sit at a table to wait for the food and my friend. Just then I hear the bell on the door ring again and Vega walks in. She spots me and waves excitedly. Then she trots over and takes a seat across from me. She places her beige purse on the table and starts to talk.  
"So, are you ready for the party tonight?" A huge smile lights up her face and her big, brown eyes are shimmering in excitement. She's wearing a blood red tank top with a pair of black leggings and tall boots. Big, hoop ear rings dangle from her earlobes. I notice that they both are exact replicas of the One Ring.  
"I love your ear rings." I tell her.  
"Of course you do, nerd." She laughs. I nod in agreement.  
"You shouldn't be saying anything, because you're the one wearing them." I say.  
We both break into laughter. Just then the waiter comes and places our pizza and breadsticks on the table. "Can I get you anything else?" He pulls a pencil from behind his ear and poises it above his notepad.  
"Uh…" I look at Vega.  
"I'll have a glass of water." She says quickly.  
"Dr. Pepper." I say. The waiter leaves and we resume our conversation.  
"We should probably be there by eight." Vega rambles on. "So, we have about an hour to eat, then maybe we can go shopping for the rest half hour, then we'll go to the party and have a blast!" She puts a piece of pizza on her plate along with two breadsticks.  
"Sounds like a great schedule to me." I say, taking a piece for myself. The waiter returns with our drinks. We thank him and he leaves to go back to the kitchen.  
We finish eating quickly and order the rest of our pizza to go. "You paid already, right?" Vega asks.  
"Yeah, and you owe me $7.50." I joke.  
She laughs for a minute and then becomes serious. "Wait, are you being serious?"  
"No!" I burst into laughter at her not being able to understand my joke.  
"Oh!"  
I burst into another fit of laughter.  
We both get in my car, and we load Vega's bike in the trunk.  
"I can't believe you biked the whole way here." I say. "Didn't you get all sweaty?"  
"No. I'm in shape." She pokes a finger at my belly and we both laugh again.  
"Where do you want to go now? We have another forty-five minutes." I ask.  
"I don't know. Maybe we can go to that new T-shirt shop down the street. I hear people say it's really good." She suggests.  
"All right." I turn the car down 75th Avenue and park at the small shop. We get out and walk the sidewalk up to the brick building. The bell chimes as we come in, and immediately the smell of vintage clothing hits my nose.  
"He—ll—oo!" The woman behind the counter exclaims. Her frizzy, orange hair is tied up with a scarf and she's wearing a lime green tank top with ratty jean shorts. She's chewing her tangy, fruit gum with her mouth open and staring at us intently. She looks just like a child selling lemonade. "How may I help you?"  
"Thanks, but we're good. We're just looking, right?" Vega says.  
I nod. We wander aimlessly around the shop, occasionally pointing to something we like or exclaiming over a pretty color. Finally I stumble upon something I like in the discount bin. "How much is this?" I ask the woman behind the counter. I hold up a black T-shirt with a picture of the nine Nazgul dashing through the River Anduin.  
"Three bucks. Everything in that tub is half off."  
"Cool." I walk over to where Vega is admiring a striped pair of shorts and show her my find.  
"Hey, where did you get that?" She reaches out and runs her fingers over the soft fabric.  
"In that bin over there. Everything in it's half off."  
We both walk back over to it and search through it until Vega finds one she likes. She holds up a T-shirt with a big picture of Boromir's sword and shield on it, and beside it is his horn. I know she has an extreme crush on Boromir, and she probably knows I have an extreme crush on Aragorn. She beams and we both make our way to the front counter to pay for our shirts.  
"Six twenty-eight."  
Before I can pay, Vega hands the lady a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change."  
As we get back in my car, I throw her a questioning glance.  
"You paid for the pizza." She says with a smile.  
I check my watch. "It's five 'till eight. We have just enough time to get to the party." I drive down the streets until I reach my apartment. "Let's go in first and touch up our makeup." I suggest. She nods and we both get out of the car once I've parked. We walk quickly through the lobby and take the elevator to the sixth floor. We walk down the hallway until we get to my door, B18. I flick on the light as we walk in and make my way to the bedroom. Vega follows. We chitchat as we fix up our makeup and messy hair. As I apply more eye shadow, I look at Vega and notice she's wearing lipstick. She never wears lipstick; actually, she hates it.  
"You're wearing lipstick." I say flatly.  
"Yeah, so?" She continues braiding her hair.  
"You never wear lipstick. What, are you trying to impress a certain somebody?" A smile spreads across my lips.  
"No."  
"You're a terrible liar, you know." I laugh. "You're trying to impress Hayden, aren't you?" It's more of a statement than a question.  
"So what if I like Hayden?" She covers her mouth quickly.  
"Ha! I knew it!" I calm down. "I don't blame you, either. He's not ugly, I'll give you that."  
"See, you can't deny it. He's totally cute." Vega finishes tying off her braid and drapes it over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"  
I finish fiddling with my dress straps and check my watch. "Yeah. It's a little past eight." I look at my best friend. "We don't want to be late." With Vega at my heels, I leave the apartment and take the elevator down to the lobby. As the elevator door slides open, we find that the lobby is completely empty. "Wow. Even the secretary must be at the party." I say quietly.  
We link arms and head out onto the crowded streets. As soon as I push the double doors open, the outside world explodes into my brain. Millions of different smells overwhelm me, and I see tons of people dressed in flashy apparel or evening gowns. "This is certainly a crowd of diversity." I say.  
Vega nods as we pass two women, one in a deep blue gown, and the other in tight leggings and a sleeveless top.  
We're just reaching the dessert table when we spot Hayden. Immediately, Vega puts the piece of cake she was getting ready to eat down and turns to me with a serious stare. "Do I look okay?"  
"Of course you do. You look great!" I say reassuringly.  
"I mean, not just okay, but do I look awesome? You know, like, really pretty?"  
"Yes, Vega! You look gorgeous!" I say again, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Go say hi. Start a conversation."  
She casts a nervous glance at the approaching man and looks back at me. "Okay." She says, her voice quavering slightly. I follow her and we both make it to Hayden before anyone else. I see Vega almost turn to liquid as she sees Hayden's wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He's wearing light blue jeans with holes in the knees and a black T-shirt.  
"Hey." He says, flipping his hair out of his eyes.  
"Hey." Vega says quietly, sounding like she was in a dream. I elbow her and she snaps back. "I'm Vega; and this is Spica."  
"Vega and Spica." He says thoughtfully. "Sounds like the name of a star or something."  
"It is." I say.  
He nods. "Yeah. I thought so." He looks quickly at the stage that had been set up and notices a man in a white tuxedo climbing the stage. "Say, I think they're getting ready to start the fireworks. Why don't you two ladies sit with me?"  
Vega looks absolutely giddy at being called a lady by Hayden. She nods and takes his hand. I follow the handholding pair to a red and white checkered picnic blanket that had been spread out on the grass. Vega sits next to Hayden, still grasping his hand, and I sit next to Vega.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be starting the fireworks in a moment, but I would like to say something first." He pauses as if to be putting the crowd in suspension. "Who liked the food?"  
Shouts of approval and several hands rose into the air. The man laughed. "I'm glad you all liked it. Let's give Miss Amelia Rodes a round of applause for supplying all this good food for us." He begins to clap, and the whole crowd whistles and claps, also. "Let's start the show!" He says excitedly when the applause had died down. He dismounts the stage and the lights are dimmed. The first firework goes off in a shower of blue and purple and rains down on the crowd. Another shower of pink sparkles falls down as another rocket goes off, and suddenly I see sparklers winking to life among the crowd. Several small children run around in circles waving the beautiful torches around, leaving streams of smoke wherever they go. I nudge Vega and we watch the small children until suddenly the whole crowd hushes. We look up and see a huge firework has gone off, but winked out and was falling to the ground. Some people start to move out of the way, but, just before it gets close enough to hit someone, it explodes and encroaches everyone in its light. Oohs and ahs echo through the crowd, and I look around at everyone to see their reactions. Suddenly I spot several shadows standing away from the rest of the crowd, watching the fireworks silently. Five of them appear to be children, and three adults. Huh. Eight strange people. Too bad there's not nine. I chuckle to myself. Suddenly I hear an unmistakable voice ring through the crowd, making its way to my ears and shoving past the rest of the crowd's roar.  
"Sam! Come back here!"  
Huh. That sounded exactly like Aragorn. I turn my gaze toward the eight people and see one of them is gone. Someone probably just has a really cool voice.  
Then I hear another voice. "Poor Gandalf. These fireworks look exactly like his." This one sounded just like Legolas'. That's it. I think, looking at the seven shadowy figures and finding that the one had returned. I'm going over there to check these guys out. Maybe they like The Lord of the Rings, too.  
"I'll be right back." I tell Vega. I stand and pick my way past the mass of people and get to the outskirts of the group. I slowly creep my way towards the figures. I don't think to grab out my pepper spray, just in case they're crazy people, since I'm so convinced that they're someone completely safe. I come to a stop right in front of them, and sixteen eyes are fixed on me. I almost pass out. Each one of them are dressed like the Fellowship members.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! And sorry that there wasn't much of the Fellowship at all in this chapter, but trust me. There will be lots more of them. Especially Aragorn! Please review and tell me what you think! If you like it please tell me, and if you don't, well, then don't read it. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

The eight figures stopped and stared at me.  
"Uh…hi." I cast a nervous glance back at Vega and Hayden. Maybe I shouldn't have approached these weirdos. "I was just…uh…going…that way." I point back at the crowd and take a step forward, but am stopped by a strangely familiar voice.  
"Why must you go back, if you just came from there?"  
Legolas. My mind thinks. No, it's not Legolas. It's some weird guy who has serious problems and likes running around dressed up as an elf. Then a mental picture of myself in a total elf getup running around the park shooting a plastic bow and arrow with Vega pops into my head.  
"Uh…oh…I guess I did; didn't I?"  
I turn back to the eight figures and stare at each one intently. "You wouldn't happen to be…" My voice trails off. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of nerd or anything. Wait a minute, what am I saying? These guys are dressed up like the Fellowship! And I'M the one worrying about looking weird?! "…would you?" They stare at me quizzically until I realize I hadn't asked them who they would happen to be. "The Fellowship?" I ask it extremely slowly and brace myself for a wave of laughter and scorn.  
But all I hear is dead silence. They are looking at me with shocked faces.  
"You know who we are?" The boy dressed as Frodo asks.  
"Who doesn't?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Then I clamp my hand over my mouth and look at the eight of them. "Sorry. I just got a little ecstatic there for a minute. Anyway, great costumes, you guys! Where'd you get them?"  
"Uh…" the man dressed as Boromir looks nervously at his friends. "The closet?"  
I laugh, then realize nobody's laughing with me and stop. "Yeah, I know. But you got those totally awesome elvish capes from Lothloríen, right?"  
"You have looked upon the fair glades of Loríen?" The man dressed as Aragorn asks, taking a step forward.  
"Well, no…but…I've seen it in the movies."  
"Movies?" The boy in a Samwise costume asks incredulously. "What is that?"  
"You guys don't know what-?" I stop myself. What have you gotten yourself into now, Spica? "I really should be going back." I jerk my thumb back to Vega and Hayden. "They're waiting for me." I take a look back and see Vega's deep brown eyes searching the crowd for me. Then she cranes her neck around and spots me with eight men. She gives me an alarmed look and I answer her with a look that says, "Get over here." She looks at Hayden and speaks to him, then stands and comes over to us.  
"Hey, Spica, what are you doing? Uh, dad is waiting for you. Oh! Here he comes now!" I knew she was trying to help me get away from these creep-os. The eight men looked at the crowd, and no one stood up and made their way over to us. "Uh, yeah. He's coming. He said so himself." Vega said nervously, starting to pull me back to the crowd.  
"Wait a minute." I whisper to my best friend.  
"Who's the fairest to look upon in all Middle-Earth?" I shoot the question at the people dressed as the Fellowship before they can stop us from leaving.  
"Well, that'd be the Lady of the Wood. Ah, yes. Galadriel, Lady of Light…" The shorter man dressed as Gimli answers without hesitation.  
"Who fell in Moria?" I peg them with another question, and Vega tugs on my arm.  
"Come on." She hisses.  
"Wait a minute." I respond.  
"Gandalf." The tall, blond man dressed as Legolas answers sadly. A silence settles over us.  
"Why are you asking us these strange questions? What do you know of our mission?" The man dressed as Aragorn steps right up in front of me.  
"Uh huh…" I think.  
I take a few steps back and turn my back on the eight of them. "Vega." I say. "I think this is the Fellowship."  
"What?" She squeaks, casting a nervous glance to the man dressed as Aragorn standing behind me. "These are just a bunch of creepy guys who run around dressed as the Fellow…" Her voice trails off. "Ship." She finished after a minute.  
"Exactly. We do the exact same thing."  
"So? You seriously think this is the Fellowship?"  
"Yeah. Duh, that's what I just said."  
I look behind me and see Aragorn has rejoined the group and they are talking fervently. I notice that the four shorter people have extremely large, hairy feet. "Those are not prosthetic feet." I say to my friend. Legolas' hair is suddenly swished aside by a breeze and I hear Vega's sharp intake of breath as she sees his pointed ears.  
"Spica." She whispers to me, tugging on my shirtsleeve while still watching the Fellowship over my shoulder. "This is the Fellowship."

_**Thank you everyone for reading this and being patient with me as I have not posted in a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**_

_**Thank you alexma for reviewing my story! I totally appreciate that! Seriously, you totally made my day.:)**_

_**Ps. Don't worry; for those of you who are just reading this for the Aragorn angst later on, it will come in a few chapters, so just hang in there! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings (unfortunately) or it's characters (doubly unfortunate). All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien! I am not being paid in any way to write these stories. THANK YOU TO TOLKIEN FOR WRITING THE AWESOME LOTR TRILOGY AND OTHER AWESOME BOOKS!**

**And by the way, Spica is pronounced Sp (eye) ca. But you guys probably already knew Vega and Spica are names of stars.** **Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

"Okay, that's seriously what I just said, Vega." I say, rolling my eyes.  
"No, Spica. This is the Fellowship. Somehow they must have gotten transported here." She says, gazing in wonder at the eight men.  
"Okay, okay. Let's not ask how they got here, because A. they probably won't know, and B. I'm not really sure I want to get into that right now. I'm going to take them back to my apartment. If the police happen to come by, they're gonna arrest these guys for being creepy and they'll probably think they're drunk or something."  
"Can Hayden come?"  
"No."  
"No?" Vega complained.  
"Listen, Vega. We don't want to drag anyone else into this. This is just between you and me. And the Fellowship." I add quickly.  
"All right." She agrees. "But give me a minute with him, okay?"  
"All the time you want." I say, happy that she didn't put up a fuss. I turn back to the Fellowship. "Okay, you guys. I'm going to take you to my apartment. Please don't be difficult. Someone is going to spot you and turn you in for being creepy." An offended look crosses Legolas' face. "I don't think you look creepy…it's just that…some people might."  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Boromir asks.  
I glance over at Vega. She points this way, and Hayden looks over here. What are you doing Vega? I told you not to tell him! Hayden starts to stand, but Vega pushes him back down. After a few minutes of talking, Vega rejoins us.  
"What were you doing?" I ask angrily, ignoring Boromir's question.  
"Uh…" She says nervously, tugging at her shirt hem.  
"Vega!"  
"Sorry, but I had to tell Hayden where I was going." She protested. I look at Hayden, and see him talking to someone else and pointing at us.  
"Great. Now look. He's telling someone else." The person he told gets on the phone, staring at us. He hangs up quickly and sits back down, but stares at us cautiously. "Uh…guys. I think we'd better go." I say as I hear faint sirens off in the distance. "Great. They called the police on you guys for being creepy, just as I suspected."  
"Then we will fight." Aragorn said, unsheathing his sword. Everyone else does the same.  
"Eek!" I squeak, grabbing his sword arm and lowering it. "No! Put those away! You're gonna get arrested. You're not even supposed to have weapons in the vicinity. There's…like…a bunch of people here!"  
The urgency in my voice caused them to sheathe their weapons. "Come on. Follow me." They follow cautiously all the way to the lobby entrance of my apartment building. I walk right in, and turn around to find them still outside. "Come on, you guys." I see a police car pulling up and people start to get curious. "Let's go. We don't have time for this."  
Aragorn follows me in, and the rest of the Fellowship follows their leader. Since I don't want to risk them freaking out over the elevator, I lead them up the stairs. That's a workout. We go up six flights of stairs, and by the time we get to top, I'm the only one out of shape. Of course. The rest of them just stand there and stare at me, probably thinking, How is she out of breath? They follow me to my apartment door, 4B. I fling open the door and flick the light-switch, cueing the lights. They gasp and stare in awe at my living room.  
"Have a seat." I tell them, motioning towards my couch. Three of the hobbits plop down on the couch, but Pippin is too curious and starts to look around my place.  
"So, you brought us here and said we could trust you." Boromir says.  
"Yeah, trust me. You can trust me." I pause and frown. "That didn't really come out the right way."  
I walk over to the window and peek out. Two cop cars are parked in front of the apartment complex and two men get out of each car. They pause and speak to each other for a minute before pushing through the double doors and making their way inside. Suddenly Vega is there, distracting the cops and pointing this way and that. _Thank you Vega!_ I think for the second time that night. I see the cops glance around before shaking their heads. She grabs one of their arms and points again, speaking excitedly. The four men exchange glances, then pull away and enter the building.  
"Hurry, you guys! Hide!" As fast as I can, I yank the trundle bed out from underneath my couch and motion for the hobbits to get underneath it. Thankfully it was high enough off the ground for them to all fit snugly. I pull a blanket down over the edge until it touches the ground, completely obscuring the four hobbits from sight. "Aragorn!" I shout, turning to him as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "In there!" I point quickly at my bedroom door. "You too, Boromir!"  
"Gimli, in the closet!" I shove him in the coat closet and cover him with jackets and sweaters. "Sorry." I whisper as I place one over his face. I look up and see Legolas standing there, waiting patiently. A knock sounds on my door. My heart nearly stops.  
"Police, open up!"

** All right, ya'll. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I totally forgot about this story, as I was preoccupied with my other ones. And don't ask why the police didn't use the elevator, 'cause I just wanted to add to the suspense—hearing their footsteps and all that. Hahaha! Mwuahahahahaha! Evil cliffie…**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**elfcat: Yeah, I actually modeled the two off of me and my BFF. We always find ourselves in sticky situations and incredible adventures. I designed Spica after me (I'm a total Aragorn fan-girl). Vega is designed after my best friend, though she doesn't have a crush on Boromir. I'm so glad you enjoyed this and thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Bloody Lord: Thanks for the encouragement! And I'm glad you liked it. And I'm so sorry for the long wait. I don't usually have problems updating quickly, but it's been kinda busy lately. I was searching around for good stories and I saw your reviews on Hunting Orc by Mrs. King Aragorn. Is it good? Should I read it? From the sound of your reviews, it sounds interesting. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**_

**SONG YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT**

**Mess of Me**  
**Artist: Switchfoot**  
**Let me know if you like it. I love this song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

I twist my brass doorknob and let the wooden door swing open. I stand there, two cops staring back at me, and I'm gazing at them in mock shock.

"Good evening, officers." I say politely, though not erasing the confused expression on my face.

The two uniformed men step inside and glance around. One of the men has dark, almost black hair, and the other is bald. The dark-haired one steps forward.

"I am Officer Cuebert; and this is Officer Morris."

I nod slightly. "Mae go—" I cut myself off and start again. "Nice to meet you." I shake Officer Cuebert's hand, silently cursing myself for slipping into the elven tongue. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I glance nervously at my lilac drapes, behind which Legolas was hiding.

"Have you seen a group of eight strangely dressed men? We got a report saying that four were children, three were men, and one appeared to be a midget." He looked around. "Someone said a teenage girl led them into the building."

I heard a grunting noise from the coat closet, where Gimli was probably protesting the officer's use of the word 'midget'.

"No." I lied. I cast a fleeting glance at the curtains again, hoping they wouldn't be able to see the elf's shadow behind them. I inhaled sharply when I saw a wisp of golden hair peeking out from behind the drapes. The two men looked at me concernedly.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Yeah…" I tear my eyes away from Legolas' shadow. "Fine."

"Are you sure you haven't seen them? Because we have these same people reported for armed burglary at a supermarket."

"Armed…armed burglary?" I ask nervously. "They probably had guns and stuff, didn't they?"

"Actually, they didn't. One of them was reported to have a bow and arrows, one with an axe, and the rest with swords."

I close my eyes and try not to curse aloud at the Fellowship. Apparently they hadn't known that things at a Supermarket weren't free.

"Sounds strange alright." I say. "Nope, haven't seen them."

"What is your name?" Officer Morris takes out a note pad and looks at me expectantly.

"Spica Hawkmin." Why are they asking me what my name is? I thought to myself, but I didn't voice my comment. I wasn't about to start an argument with a cop.

An almost inaudible sneeze reaches my ears from underneath the bed. I wince and try to seem like I didn't notice. The cops did.

"What was that?"

"Is there someone else in this apartment?" Officer Morris asks me suspiciously.

"Oh…that was just…uh…my uh….dog." I say lamely.

"Your dog." Officer Cuebert says it like a question more than a statement, but I just nod.

"He's got the….um…sneezes." I sigh when I realize what I just said.

"Oh…okay." The dark-haired cop says, obviously not believing me. "Would you mind if we had a look around, then?"

"Uh…no…not at all." I say, trying to smile. I silently pray that they wouldn't find any of the Fellowship members. A let a fake smile permeate my lips as I watch the two men begin to take a brief look around. One of them go into my bedroom, and the other enters the kitchen. As soon as they are out of sight, I dash over to the drapes.

"Legolas!" I hiss. "Scoot back farther. I can see you!"

"Miss Hawkmin?" I whirl around and my heart jumps out of my chest when I see Officer Morris staring at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…uh…fixing the drapes." I smooth them out, then sit on the couch nervously.  
Suddenly I hear a shout from the bedroom, then the sound of a sword being unsheathed. An alarmed look crosses Officer Morris's face as a gunshot rings through the building, then a terrified scream. He races into the bedroom, and I'm at his heels. We enter the room and Aragorn and Boromir are standing there, their swords hanging loosely at their sides. Boromir's sword has blood on it.

"Boromir, what have you done?" I shout before I can stop myself. I catch sight of the dead officer lying on the floor and start to feel dizzy.

"You know these men?" Officer Morris asks, shoving the barrel of his gun at me.

"What…uh…no!" I shout, putting my hands in the air. "Please, I didn't do anything!" My mind is spinning fast enough already, then it completely loses control when Aragorn steps forward, his sword at the man's neck.

"Let her go!"

"Put that down! Put your hands in the air! Come on, get on the ground!" The officer shouts, moving his gun from me to the two men. Boromir advances and my ears pop when another gunshot fills the room. I wince when I see the hole in my bedroom wall and the angry look on Boromir's face.

"Wait, no, Boromir! Stop it, you two! This is all a misunderstanding, Officer—" I begin, but I am cut off.  
"Oh, I don't think this is a mistake." He says, pointing his gun at Boromir's head. "Put the sword down!" My heart is beating impossibly fast as I see the man shake his head and raise his sword higher, preparing to defend himself. "You are under arrest! Get down on the ground!"

Boromir shakes his head.

Oh no. I see the Officer's finger twitch on the trigger, but Aragorn lunges forward and tries to knock the gun out of the cop's hands, hoping to save Boromir. At the same time the bullet springs from the barrel, but I can't see where it hit, due to all the smoke in the room.

I see Boromir jump forward, and in another second I hear the cop's death scream. I cringe, but don't scold the man. There would be time for that later. After we fled from the police force. Thoughts fill my brain about what we would do once we were in the wild, how we would be able to get away from the law… _How could they be so foolish?_ Then I reprove myself. _No, they didn't know any better. Boromir's life was in danger, and they DID shoot at him…_

The smoke begins to clear and I see Officer Morris lying beside Officer Cuebert. I feel awful, though I had no part in their deaths.

"Boromir, you—" I stop speaking abruptly. The man with the bloody sword is waving his hand in the air, trying to help the smoke clear away. I look around for Aragorn. Then I see him, lying on the floor, blood pooling on his chest.

** All right, I hope everyone liked it. The next few chapters will be very angsty. :)**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Bloody Lord: Thanks for the encouragement! And I will check out Hunting Orc. And I'm glad you like my OC's. I don't usually like those kinds of stories, either. But they're really fun to write.**_

_**elfcat: Well, there you go. They looked in the bedroom, unfortunately for poor Aragorn. Heeheehee, behind the drapes is the classic hiding place, I'm surprised the cops didn't look there. Wait, what am I saying, I wrote it! I don't usually come for the logistics, either, so I'm glad you liked the story.**_

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


End file.
